


Something's been bugging me...

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, kinda homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of <a href="http://dammmithardison.tumblr.com/post/120671055190/cypresssunn-toccoans-clintbarthon-shit">this</a> post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's been bugging me...

_Damn, but Steve Rogers could sing_ , was Mike’s thought the first time he heard Rogers belt out “Single Ladies” in his privacy of his bugged apartment.

Someone cleared their throat, and Mike turned to see Adam glaring at him disapprovingly. Apparently he’d spoken that thought about Rogers.

“What? I still hate the guy, but you can’t deny he can _sing_ ,” said Mike.

“True,” Adam replied. “But we’re not here to listen to him singing.”

They weren’t. SHIELD apartments came standard-issue with bugs, but planting the bugs in the first place was a HYDRA idea, to listen in on their enemies. Mike turned the volume on the bugs down. 

 

The second time, it was still good- and Adele- and the third and fourth times, good and Beyoncé again.

And the singing was good- no doubt- but by the 20th time, it was really getting on Mike’s nerves. Sure, he would do his duty, no questions about it, but did it _have_ to involve listening to Rogers belt out pop songs and curse inventively every time he stubbed his toe?

After a few months of slowly going insane, Mike actually breathed a sigh of relief when he was switched to listening to Rogers’s cell phone.

The relief was short-lived, however, because now Mike basically only got conversations between Rogers and Agent Romanoff where Rogers kept on gushing about his really cute neighbor (a female medical school resident) and a really hot jogger (male, name unknown). Basically, not only was Rogers not saying _anything_ useful, he was queer as well. It was disgusting. No wonder Rogers was an Insight target.

Well, he would get what was coming to him.

 

Mike ended up being crushed under an Insight Helicarrier.


End file.
